After the Pain is Gone
by Stony Knight
Summary: The journey into the afterlife is not exactly what Silas expected. Oneshot. Plus nameless OC.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silas or anything else contained within The DaVinci Code or that is the creative property of Dan Brown.

**Summary: **The journey into the afterlife is not exactly what Silas expected. (I realize Silas is somewhat out-of-character, but have you ever wondered how you would react if you found out the afterlife was not exactly what you thought it would be? - P.S.: This is my first story for this site.)

**After the Pain is Gone**

Ever so slowly Silas became aware that his surroundings had changed. The lush, green grass he had collapsed onto face first was gone, along with the drizzling rain that had washed away his sins with his blood. Stretched out on soft, pale sand, he could see nothing else but gray mist swirling about his body. The park was no more.

Carefully the albino propped himself up on his elbows, and then his hands. Finally he forced his tired body into a fully upright position, kneeling in the sand, surrounded by an almost colorless world. Silas took a deep breath, filling his lungs to capacity for what felt like the first time in ages. The air was crisp and clean, and it seemed to rejuvenate his broken body.

_What is this place?_ he wondered, trying to see through the flowing currents directing the mist. Although he wanted to, he found himself afraid to move from his present spot, fearful of becoming lost in the airy sea of gray. However, when he considered his situation, it seemed he was already lost.

_Has God forgotten me, or is this some sort of punishment?_ his thoughts began to drift over all of the sins he had committed in his lifetime.

It was while his mind was wrapped in thought that Silas felt gentle fingers brush against the back of his shoulder. He had not heard anyone approach in the utter silence of this strange, unseen landscape, and yet he remained unconcerned by the failing of his senses to give him warning of another's approach. He glanced over his shoulder to see who had touched him, and what he saw was stranger still than his surroundings.

A glowing, human form stood beside him, its body flawlessly white, giving the impression of a marble statue come to life. There was nothing to give description to this entity; no scrap of clothing or bit of jewelry, no markings whatsoever to show whether this odd being was friend or foe. Yet Silas felt at peace in the other's presence.

_Is this an angel?_ Silas wondered in silence.

The other stepped carefully around the albino to stand before him, offering his hands to help the former Opus Dei numerary to his feet. Taking hold of the strange hands, Silas found the other's flesh to be smooth and cool and completely comforting. Once on his feet, Silas found himself face to face with his companion and yet not face to face. For some odd reason he could not see all of the features of his benefactor at the same time. Sometimes he found himself staring into soft blue eyes, while at other times all he could see was a gentle smile.

"Am I dreaming?" Silas' voice was hardly more than a whisper. The other smiled and gave a gentle laugh.

"This is no dream," a voice replied, somehow masculine and yet not so at the same time. Curious fingers danced over the monk's face, exploring the pale features while sadness came to the blue eyes.

"Your life was not pleasant, filled with suffering you did not deserve," the strange voice whispered. "However, it is over now, and you will finally be able to heal from the injustices that shaped you."

The other's fingers slowly ghosted over Silas's flesh, tracing over his neck and shoulder. Silas tensed momentarily at the unfamiliar contact, but quickly took command of his body once again, relaxing under the stranger's scrutiny. However, his control was lost when the being's fingers traveled over his chest and finally came to rest just below his gunshot wound. The other's intimate touch made Silas nervous, calling up painful memories of his time in prison.

"You have many wounds that are beyond my abilities to heal at this time," the marble-like figure whispered. "This one, however, is a simple fix for my skills."

Kneeling before the albino, the odd being placed one hand on either side of Silas's ribcage, his touch firm but soft at the same time. Then, bending his head forward, the entity pressed his lips to the bullet wound below Silas's ribs, kissing it gently. Silas felt a shiver pass through him at the unfamiliar sensation of the lips on his skin, and his body became even more rigid with nervousness and fright. The entity moved one of his hands to soothingly rub the numerary's right arm while he sucked carefully at the hole in the pale flesh. Fighting the urge to either strike out at or flee from this strange entity, a small whimper forced itself from the albino's throat.

When the being finally tilted his head back, Silas could see that the other now loosely held the remnants of the fatal bullet in his teeth. The albino stared in helpless wonder, his fear being instantly forgotten. When he brushed a hand over his wound, Silas found it to be completely gone with not even a scar to mark where it had been.

"What are you?" Silas asked. "Who are you?"

"I am a messenger of sorts," came the reply once the entity had taken the bullet from his mouth. "I am here to guide you to a place of peace where you can prepare for whatever this new existence has waiting for you."

"Is this heaven?" Silas asked. "Or hell?" he added with a shiver. With sudden clarity, the albino once again remembered every action he had ever committed that would make him undeserving, at least in his mind, of heaven and its peace.

The entity climbed back to his feet and placed a gentle hand against the numerary's cheek. This simple gesture took away the sudden fear that had threatened to overwhelm Silas with its grip, and he began to relax once again in the being's presence.

"Death does not end your ability to serve the greater good, Silas," the other smiled. For the first time, the albino could see all of the entity's facial features at once, and they were covered in joy. "Life is only the beginning of the journey. Death opens up an entire world of new possibilities."

The joy the other was showing became infectious, and Silas soon found himself grinning too, the first time he had done so for many years. The being gave a gentle laugh and pulled the albino into a welcoming embrace which was eagerly returned. Silas found himself marveling at the other once again, amazed by his ability to easy the monk's soul.

_Perhaps his healing abilities are stronger than he claims, _Silas thought.

"Come now, my friend," the stranger whispered. "There is much to discover, and you have many other wounds that need healing, some of which that have been with you for much too long."

As the entity began leading Silas into the mist, a sudden concern flooded the numerary's mind.

"What about Bishop Aringarosa? What's happened to him?" Silas asked, trying to hide the shame in his eyes over what he had done to his truest friend.

The entity looked at him oddly for a moment before replying, "You need not feel guilty for injuring him, Silas. The bishop is not yet dead, and it was only an accident."

"Oh," Silas nodded and then added as an afterthought, "I wish he were dead. I'd like to have him here with me."

Again the entity laughed, "Don't worry. The two of you shall cross paths again soon enough."

His heart feeling light once more, Silas disappeared into the mist, laughing with this strange messenger of death.


End file.
